The Call
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: When a fortuneteller tells Kagome the first person that calls her the next day is her true love, Sango starts worrying... Who could call Kagome? And if she believed this person's THE ONE? KagomeXSango Shoujo-ai AU


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, I know this couple isn't very famous but I really like using different couples so... A good choice I guess. My warnings are: This is AU, shoujo-ai and oneshot (is this considered a warning?) Anyways... XD I used many japanese words so in the end I'll put the translations for the ones who need it.

Hope you like this and, of course, leave a review, _please_!

**The Call**

It was the first day of summer vacations and the amusement park was extremely crowded. There, in the middle of a long line, were Sango and Kagome. They were discussing who the most handsome guy of the class was but Sango didn't seem pleased with the subject…

"I think InuYasha's quite cute." Kagome said. "What do you think about him?"

"Kagome," the other girl struggled not to lose her temper. "I don't think anything about InuYasha, Miroku or the next boy you're gonna talk about."

"Calm down." she examined her best friend's face. "Could it be that you are interested in one of them?"

"No! It's not that!" Sango blushed. "I mean, I'm interested in someone but it's no one you know."

"How? I know everyone of your friends. They are not many after all…" Kagome looked concerned.

"Please… Don't look at me this way… I— "

"Next!" a voice called from inside the tent.

"It's us! Let's go!"

Sango shivered slightly when the girl grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

In the tent, an old woman was sitting in front of a crystal ball. She gestured for them to sit.

"So… What do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you—"

"I'll tell you about your future…" the woman moved her hands around the ball.

"But didn't you ask me—"

"I can tell you about your career, health or love. So, what is it?"

"Stop interrupting her!" Sango yelled surprising Kagome and receiving an odd look from the fortuneteller.

"It's okay, Sango." Kagome reassured her friend and turned back to the old lady. "Love."

"Well, well… Let me see…"

The two girls stared at the ball and the weird movements of the fortuneteller but nothing seemed to happen and they exchanged a confused look.

"Tomorrow…" the woman looked directly at Kagome and the girl tensed. "The first person that calls you is your true love, the love of your life."

"That's a lot of bullshit…" said Sango, but she felt a little worried about who could call her friend.

"No, I really believe it." said Kagome while paying the fortuneteller. "Thank you."

As they exited the tent Kagome started wondering what would happen, who would call her… And if it was someone she didn't know, who called her by mistake?

"Sorry, Kagome." Sango said bringing back her friends attention. "I'm a little stress today…"

"It's okay, Sango. It's normal for us to have bad days once in a while." they exchanged friendly smiles.

"I should be getting home. Sorry again." with that she left Kagome with her thoughts.

_The Call_

The next day, at 6 A.M., Kagome was already walking around the house; her mother looked at her from time to time while preparing the breakfast.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

"Hai, okaa-san. I'm just waiting for a call." the girl kept walking anxiously.

"She's thinking about what disease she's gonna invent to skip classes when her vacation's over."

"Ojii-san!" Kagome stopped, looking at her grandpa as he sipped his tea.

"Kagome-chan, could you please wake up your brother?"

"But, okaa-san! I'm waiting for a call, remember?"

"No one is gonna call you so early in the morning. Besides you just have to tell Souta breakfast's ready." the woman continued cooking once she heard her daughter going up stairs.

_The Call_

Meanwhile, at Sango's house…

"Onee-chan! Stop walking around! You're making me nervous!" the young boy pleaded.

"I can't! If I stop I'm gonna get sick…"

"What is troubling you, darling?" Sango's father approached her.

"It's nothing, otou-san."

"Come on. You know you can tell me anything," he encouraged but she didn't look convinced.

"Believe me, otou-san… You don't wanna know…"

"Who understands teenagers anyways?"

_The Call_

"Kagome-chan, there's a very good movie on TV. Come watch with us."

"Okaa-san! I'm waiting for a call!"

"You've been waiting for a call since breakfast!"

"There isn't a telephone disease…" Kagome's grandpa walked past her with a bowl full of popcorn.

"Ojii-san, how many times do I have to say I'm not thinking about—"

"Pneumonia? You should really stop thinking about it… We used pneumonia as an excuse when you went to that concert."

"Concert? Excuse? Kagome, do you have something you want to tell me?" her mother approached.

"She skipped classes to go to that girl band's concert three months ago." Souta explained.

"Pneumonia was the excuse I gave her teacher when she called." the old man completed offering his grandson some popcorn.

"Higurashi Kagome!"

"Wait! Okaa-san!"

_The Call_

Sango was lying on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling when her brother knocked.

"Come in." she said turning to a sitting position.

"Onee-chan! I've been waiting for thirty minutes!"

"Waiting? For me?"

"No. For Santa." the boy teased but he looked serious. "Of course it's for you!"

"I'm sorry, Kohaku… Did I promise you something?"

"You're not well today…" he touched his sister's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really…" Sango wasn't convinced of her own answer.

"So, let's go!"

"Where?"

"Onee-chan!"

_The Call_

"Kagome-chan! Dinner is ready!"

She opened her eyes slowly, she looked around and noticed she had fallen asleep sitting next to the telephone, the sounds of her family getting ready for dinner made her think the whole "call story" had just been a dream. That was until the phone rang and within a second Kagome held it against her ear.

"Moshi, moshi…" she said reluctantly.

"Kagome, it's me, Sango." at the moment she heard that name the phone fell of her hands.

_The Call_

"Kagome! Are you there? Kagome!" Sango called but there came no answer, worried about her friend she hung up and hurried to the door.

"You're weird today, Sango-chan…" her father watched as she tied her shoes. "You sure you're alright?"

"Hai, otou-san." she gave her father a quick peck on the cheek. "Itekimasu!"

"Sango! Wait!" he yelled but she was far already.

_The Call_

"Sango-san, what a pleasure to see you!" Mrs. Higurashi said opening the door.

"You too, Higurashi-san. Is Kagome home?" the girl was obviously in a hurry.

"Yes, actually, she's been acting weird since yesterday… I thought maybe you could—"

"I'll talk to her!" Sango said running up stairs.

_The Call_

That "knock, knock" sound turned Kagome's attention back to the real world, she had been wondering what would happen next… Was Sango the love of her life? No, she couldn't be, they were best friends!

"Ka', open the door, please…"

"Sango?"

"We need to talk."

"No, not right now… You don't understand." Kagome shielded herself from the feelings she was starting to notice inside her.

"Yes, I do! I was the first one to call you, wasn't I?"

"How did you—"

"I love you, Kagome. I always have…" the door was opened revealing a red and embarrassed Sango.

"I'm sorry, Sango, but we can't be together…" she whispered fighting back uninvited tears.

"Why not? You're not engaged to anyone, are you?"

"No, but—"

"What are your feelings for me?" Sango was trembling as she watched the girl she loved open and close her mouth a few times.

"Now that I came to think of it… I really don't know." she stopped, looking to her feet. "I always thought you were beautiful but that wasn't a good thing… I mean, not for me! Because boys would like you…" Kagome blushed.

"Were you jealous of me or the boys?" Sango's heart was racing now and her mouth became dry as she waited anxiously for the answer.

"I… I… This isn't right."

"What isn't?"

"The two of us. We're… We're both…"

"Girls?"

"Yeah…"

"Does it really matter if we love each other?" Sango sounded desperate and her eyes were watering.

"It does to my family."

"What about _you? _What would _you _like?" Kagome felt the warmth of the other girl's breath on her cheek and she shivered when Sango grabbed her hands.

"I… I love you." she blushed when she said that but the light that appeared on the other girl's eyes made her smile even as tears ran down her face.

"This is a dream come true…" Sango caressed Kagome's cheek softly, their faces coming closer without them even noticing.

"Sango…"

When their lips finally touched it felt like heaven… They drowned in the softness of the other's lips, the tastes, their hearts beating faster each passing moment as their tongues explored an even deeper intimacy.

They pulled away, both breathless; both so happy they felt like crying.

"Kagome." Sango hugged the girl tight; she wanted to make sure that moment would never end.

"What do we do now?"

"Tell our families."

"I don't know, Sango…" Kagome buried her face in the girl's neck. "I'm scared…"

"So am I." Sango pulled away so that she was looking Kagome in the eye. "We can do this. Together."

"Together…" they smiled kissing again, a promise that everything would work out alright.

**GLOSSARY:**

Hai - Yes

Okaa-san - Mom, mommy

Ojii-san - Grandpa

Onee-chan - Sister (older)

Otou-san - Dad, daddy

Moshi, moshi - You say when you answer the phone, no exact translation I guess

Itekimasu - You say when you're leaving, a kind of "Bye" or "See you later"


End file.
